wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Adda Biała
"Widzisz Geralt? Ludzie i potwory, tak łatwo się pomylić." Adda do Geralta ''' '''Adda Biała - córka króla Temerii Foltesta i jego siostry Addy. Dotknięta klątwą zmarła po urodzeniu. Po siedmiu latach spędzonych w sarkofagu, budzi się jako wyrośnięta strzyga i zabija do pięćdziesięciu ludzi rocznie. W wieku 14 lat odczarowana przez wiedźmina Geralta z Rivii. Dokonał tego, poprzez zmuszenie strzygi do spędzenia całej nocy poza sarkofagiem (do trzeciego piania koguta). Po odczarowaniu okazała się jednak być niedorozwinięta umysłowo, co zważywszy na fakt, że do tej pory życie spędzała jako strzyga, nie dziwi. Imię nadane córce przez Foltesta miało upamiętniać jego miłość - a pogłębia skandal, przypominając o popełnionym kazirodztwie. Przydomek (ułatwiający odróżnienie od matki, a także antenatki, Addy z Cidaris) bierze się od włosów Addy, które wkrótce po odczarowaniu zrobiły się prawie zupełnie białe. Adda jest oficjalnie traktowana jak następczyni tronu Temerii, ale dziewczyna pochodzi z kazirodczego związku króla Foltesta oraz jego siostry Addy, na dodatek we wczesnych latach życia jest wyraźnie upośledzona. Przyszłość trwającej od króla Geddesa dynastii temerskiej nie rysuje się zatem zbyt wyraziście. Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa) Scena odczarowania Addy przez Geralta jest przedstawiona w intrze do gry. Na pogrzebie Leo (koniec prologu) Vesemir wyjaśnia Geraltowi, że powinien jechać do Wyzimy, gdyż król Foltest ma wobec niego dług wdzięczności za zdjęcie klątwy. W akcie III Geralt zostaje zaproszony na przyjęcie w karczmie Nowy Narakort (zadanie "Eleganckie przyjęcie"). Jednym z obecnych tam gości okazuje się być królewna Adda w towarzystwie hrabiego Rodericka de Wetta - swojego adiutanta i dwóch ochroniarzy (o dziwo mających taki sam model postaci, jak m. in. karczmarz Olaf). Przy pierwszym spotkaniu Geralt może zwrócić uwagę na naszyjnik z inkluzem chroniący ją od klątwy (wzbudzi tym złe wrażenie) lub na jej suknię. De Wett będzie usiłował arogancko odgradzać wiedźmina od kontaktu z księżniczką, ta jednak po rozmowach Geralta z innymi gośćmi nakaże mu przynieść wino z drugiego końca sali, aby móc pogadać z bohaterem sam na sam. Interakcja z nią zaowocuje dowcipem z jej strony (puenta: "Myszka w piździe? Bez sensu!") oraz jej porównaniu polityki do schadzki kochanków (m. in. gra wstępna, itp.), na co Geralt odpowiedział wnioskiem "Polityka i seks sprowadzają się w sumie do jednego - do pieprzenia!". Aby nawiązać jeszcze bliższą interakcję, trzeba wziąć udział w gierce królewny - odgadnąć i przynieść jej ulubioną potrawę. Zapytany o to Velerad skieruje bohatera do Talara, ten zaś za tajny list ze skrzyni w alkowie zdradzi nazwę potrawy - mięso z katoblefasów. Triss Merigold wyczaruje iluzję mięsa. Uradowana Adda przyjmie mięso i zaprosi Geralta do alkowy - nastąpi cut-scena z seksem bohaterów, w trakcie którego medalion wiedźmina upadnie na podłogę i zacznie drgać. W dzienniku pojawi się karta seksu Addy. Jednym z dowcipów błazna, bawiącego przy domu Triss Merigold, jest: "Dlaczego królewnie Addzie odebrano w dzieciństwie kucyka? Bo był zbyt ciężkostrawny jak na jej wiek!". W trakcie wykonywania zadania "Wszyscy ludzie Foltesta" można porozmawiać o Addzie z redańskim monarchą Radowidem V Srogim, który zapyta się wiedźmina o stan jej zdrowia i kwestii odziedziczenia strzygowych genów przez ich dzieci. Pod koniec aktu III Geralt w ostatniej wyzimskiej bazie Salamander znajdzie w ciele Magistra jego raport - wyniknie z niego współpraca Addy z organizacją Azara Javeda, jej główny udział w fałszowaniu edyktów królewskich oraz plany obalenia swego ojca i przejęcie po nim władzy w Temerii. Po wyjściu z podziemi na groblę Geralt zostanie zaskoczony przez zasadzkę wojsk temerskich Addy. Królewna wyda na wiedźmina wyrok śmierci i rozkaże żołnierzom wykonać go natychmiast, jednak bohater zażąda jako ostatnie życzenie przed śmiercią pocałunku z Addą, na co ta zgodzi się. Na ten widok Triss Merigold teleportowała Geralta do Odmętów, a rozgniewana królewna powie "Ktoś go teleportował! Zapłacą nam za to!". W akcie V Adda zostanie ponownie przemieniona w strzygę. Na zamku w Starej Wyzimie król Foltest zleci zadanie "Jej Wysokość Strzyga". Rozmowa z Roderickiem de Wettem, Veleradem lub Triss Merigold dostarczy informacji m. in. o historii klątwy Addy. W krypcie na bagnach niedaleko Starego Dworzyszcza Velerad i jego odział żołnierzy temerskich ustawiło się w oczekiwaniu na wiedźmina, który po wejściu do krypty został przez grododzierżcę zamknięty na klucz. W nocy strzyga pojawi się obok sarkofagu i zaatakuje Geralta. Gracz musi podjąć decyzję. Niezależnie od jej podjęcia winnym ponownego rzucenia klątwy okaże się Roderick de Wett, który zginie usiłując przeszkodzić wiedźminowi w drodze na Stare Dworzyszcze. Adda odczarowana 200px|right 200px|right Geralt spędza noc ze strzygą w ten sposób, aby nie zabijając jej doczekać się zgaśnięcia wszystkich świec na sarkofagu. Po dokonaniu tego jego oczom ukaże się ludzka księżniczka Adda, która na skutek strasznego uczucia zimna poprosi bohatera o przytulenie. Po wyjściu z krypty Geralt otrzyma od Velerada miecz stalowy D'yaebl jako nagrodę za ponowne odczynienie uroku. W epilogu król Foltest obiecuje Radowidowi rękę królewny i podziękuje wiedźminowi za uratowanie jego córki. W przerywniku fabularnym Geralt wysunie refleksję: "Ludzie nie wiedzą, że największą satysfakcję daje nam zdjęcie klątwy, odczynienie uroku. Miecz to ostateczność. Póki istniała szansa ocalenia królewny, musiałem spróbować. Było warto". W lodowej wizji Jakuba de Aldersberga (zadanie "Zwierciadło lodu") Adda pojawi się na drodze Geralta do Wielkiego Mistrza. Po słowach "Mam kaprys ci służyć" zmienia się w strzygę i bierze udział w przedostatniej walce w lodowej Wyzimie, po czym znika. Adda zabita 200px|right 200px|right Geralt po długiej walce (strzyga jest jednym z najbardziej wymagających bossów w grze) Geralt zabija strzygę - z jej serca może przyrządzić potem eliksir z serca strzygi, po którego wypiciu zyskuje jeden brązowy i jeden srebrny talent. Rozczarowany Velerad ani słowem nie wspomni o mieczu D'yaebl i Geralt nie uzyska owej specjalnej nagrody. W epilogu Geralt zobaczy kłótnię Radowida i Foltesta. Ten ostatni nie będzie chciał zemsty na wiedźminie, ale poprosi go o "niewypowiadanie nigdy przy nim jej imienia". W refleksji w przerywniku fabularnym Geralt przedstawi przerażającą fizjonomię strzygi ("korpus jak baryłka piwa i paszcza od ucha do ucha") i usprawiedliwi się wnioskiem, że król Radowid nie chciałby chyba takiej małżonki, by stwierdzić na koniec: "Unia dwóch największych królestw północy nie doszła do skutku" i wyda osąd o bezlitosnej polityce redańskiego władcy wobec sąsiadów. W lodowej wizji de Aldersberga Geraltowi towarzyszyć będzie w przedostatniej bitwy wilkołak Vincent Meis lub, jeśli likantrop również nie żyje, sam Roderick de Wett. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów W zależności od decyzji podjętych przez Geralta, Adda zostaje żoną Radowida albo nie żyje. W obydwóch przypadkach Adda nie pełni żadnej znaczącej roli - jest tylko nadmieniania w księgach czy dialogach. Dane z książek Sapkowskiego Dane z pozostałych źródeł W filmie i serialu w postać Addy wcieliła się Magdalena Górska. Ciekawostki * W pierwszej odsłonie gry Geralt ma też okazję nawiązania "bliższej znajomości" z królewną. * W grze komputerowej Wiedźmin Adda nie jest upośledzona i ma rude włosy, co jest sprzeczne z informacjami dotyczącymi dynastii temerskiej uzyskanymi od Andrzeja Sapkowskiego przez administratora jego oficjalnej strony. Gra nie zawiera żadnego wytłumaczenia dla nagłej odmiany jej stanu. * Prawdopodobnym wytłumaczeniem dla odmiany stanu umysłowego Addy mogłaby być magiczna terapia zlecona przez Geralta po odczarowaniu Addy, połączona z intensywną edukacją królewny. Jeśli zaś chodzi o włosy, Adda mogła je ufarbować na rudo, lub po pewnym czasie mogły powrócić do naturalnego koloru. Źródła * Dynastia temerska - Adda Biała * Dynastia temerska - Foltest Galeria Wiedźmin - gra 393px-Sex_Princess_Adda.png|Karta Addy w grze komputerowej adda.jpg|Adda jako strzyga Inne Figury_szachowe.jpg|Figury szachowe przedstawiające (od lewej): wielkiego mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży Jakuba de Aldersberga, temerską królewnę Addę Białą, króla Temerii Foltesta oraz czarodziejkę Triss Merigold. Ilustracja pochodzi z oficjalnego Artbooku do gry komputerowej Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Strzyga; grafika Marek Bednarski .jpg|Strzyga; grafika Marek Bednarski Adda Biała.jpg|Adda autorstwa Ichuarraquax. cs:Adda de:Adda (Foltests Tochter) en:Adda the White es:Ada la Blanca fr:Adda la Blanche hu:Fehér Adda pl:Adda Biała ru:Адда Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Ostatnie życzenie Kategoria:Postacie z komiksu Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Monarchia Kategoria:Dynastia Temerska Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w grze Wiedźmin 2 Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w grze Wiedźmin 3